1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of graphical-code reading computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for associating pre-printed machine-readable graphical codes with electronically-accessible data on a computer system.
2. Description of Related Background Art
Computer technology has entered many areas to simplify manual tasks and to make information more readily available. Most people use several computer-related products every day that greatly simplify their work day. In addition, through the use of a computer, vast amounts of information are readily available. Computer software and electronic information sources are typically found on storage media or storage devices such as hard drives, CD-ROMs, DVD-ROMs, etc., on a local computer, on a local computer network or a global computer network, such as the Internet.
Computer programs can be used for many purposes including assisting a person in performing his or her job. For example, word processors help computer users prepare documents, spreadsheet programs help users perform accounting functions and numerical analysis, diagnostic programs assist users in diagnosing problems, etc. There are many programs available to help users with almost any need they may have. Generally, computer programs need some type of manual input to help a user, from simply starting the program to entering a significant amount of input.
Before a user can access relevant electronic information, he or she usually needs to enter some input before helpful information becomes available. By way of example, many computer users, when looking for particular information, will use the World Wide Web (the “Web”) to find information. Typically users will begin their search for information by using a search engine on the Web. To perform a search, a user first enters one or more search terms. Typically, a user will then browse the results by clicking on various links and reading through the information found. After some manual browsing, the user often finds the relevant information. Finding and accessing electronic information from a CD-ROM or from a hard drive is similar in that some manual searching and browsing of data is required.
Usually computer programs and/or electronic information relates to a particular product, item or task. As illustrated, the computer user often needs to provide input to use the program or to access the information. For example, the particular product, item or task may require a user to start a particular computer program, access certain electronic information, enter particular input using the keyboard or mouse, complete an online form, etc.
Machine-readable graphical codes may be inserted into printable documents or printed on labels that can be affixed to objects. Generally, the codes store a reference identifier that links the document or object to associated data such as product information, documents, status data, web pages, inventory, etc. Typically the reference identifier is associated with data either before or at about the same time as the graphical code is generated for the document or object. The use of these machine-readable graphical codes may greatly simplify the actions required of a user to access relevant information.
Software is available that enables a user to find and display electronically-accessible data associated with a reference identifier of some kind (e.g., identified when one of these graphical codes is scanned). Examples of such software and systems include (a) point-of-sale systems that retrieve product information from bar codes on the products, (b) library systems that check books out/in using bar codes on the books, (c) automobile service data systems that display service history when the vehicle identification number is entered, (d) Internet web servers that deliver web pages when a URL is entered, etc.
As mentioned above, graphical codes (e.g., bar codes) may be used to identify electronically-accessible information, programs, etc. Special software, fonts and/or printers are often needed to print the graphical codes. In addition, one or more special computer programs are needed to associate data with the references stored in the graphical codes.
Systems exist to print labels with unique identifiers. Many of these systems can print labels containing graphical codes efficiently and in large quantities. With these systems, typically blank labels are provided by the sheet or by the roll. Using a printer, the system prints graphical codes on the blank labels. Each of these graphical codes usually corresponds to a unique identifier. The unique identifiers used may be sequential numbers or any other desired sequence or character.
Some users find that it is inconvenient to assign reference identifiers and associate them with data. In addition, many documents and objects do not have an intrinsic reference number (such as a part number or serial number) associated with them. Out of the items that do have intrinsic reference numbers, many use identifiers that are too long to be stored in a graphical code of the desired size or use characters not supported by the graphical code symbology. When no intrinsic identifier is available, some type of identifier needs to be created for the graphical code. For example, a user may generate a sequence of identifiers and a log of their assignment to track inventory, products, etc.
It would be beneficial if means were provided to enable a user to more easily use graphical codes to access electronically-accessible data. In addition, it would be desirable to achieve this in a more automated way requiring less user input.